


Blood Memories

by eena



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode Related, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eena/pseuds/eena
Summary: The thoughts of a monster . . .





	Blood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Companion piece to Blood Footprints.  


* * *

She left though we tried to stop her.

 

 

It was foolish of any of us to think that we could stop her at all, but we tried nonetheless. She wasn't all that amused by our antics, her mood becoming irritable in a way that we were not accustomed to seeing in her. She seemed to hold the most resent towards Richard and his demand that she stay in St. Louis. Perhaps she expected more of the Ulfric, perhaps she was angry that he would dare to presume that he could keep her. I believe it has a lot to do with the little tryst they indulged in two days before she announced her departure.

 

 

The outrage that tiny message incited was something I had not felt before. It seemed incredibly arrogant of this little girl to take her leave before I would grant it. Her arrival into my city had been negotiated and her leave should have been as well. However, she claimed that I did not seem to be up to negotiations. That itself was a blatant lie. I was willing to negotiate. In fact, I had already laid out my terms for her departure.

 

 

It is hardly my fault that she rejected those terms.

 

 

Anita is angry with me as well. She seems angry that I have bared my fangs yet again, proving to the world that I am the monster that they believe me to be. Her anger is also not my fault. I have never hid my true nature from her. Anita knows to be careful, even around me. And what did she really expect of me? That girl, her blood . . . I could not resist.

 

 

And to be fair, I asked for permission in the politest manner I know. If this Willow truly desired to come and go in my city as she pleased, she should be ready to make such sacrifices. Her quest to collect the newfound Slayers drove her from place to place. My request would not be the first nor the last one she receives. However, mine will probably be the most cordial. Others will demand where I have tried to wrangle. Other Masters may try to take it by force and this lovely witch will find herself in quite a precarious situation.

 

 

Of course, she would probably just call in her Slayer friend to help her again.

 

 

Mr. Giles neglected to mention the close bond between the Slayer and the witch he sent to my city. I knew that she must know several Slayers but to be the best friend of The Slayer, the Original, that I did not know. Perhaps if I had known, I would not have pushed as much as I had. Or confined the witch to Anita's house so she could not leave.

 

 

Actually, I probably would have done it anyway. Slayer or not, the promise of that girl's blood was too tempting. However, even I was not foolish enough to try and oppose the Slayer when she came to collect her friend.

 

 

Richard was.

 

 

The tension between the Ulfric and the visiting Watcher hit new heights when he tried to bully the Slayer into submission. To her credit, this Buffy girl did not seem at all fazed by the large, growling werewolf who stood before her. In fact, she remained amazingly calm and cool-headed when facing Richard, though her face at times did betray her anger at Richard's gall. There had been a momentary fear that it would come to blows between werewolf and Slayer, though thankfully it was avoided.

 

 

I had a hand in that, as well as Anita. It was not that surprising. I have no desire for Monsieur Zeeman to get himself killed, especially not when the marks bind us as close as they do. Just because Richard wishes to risk his life over a small witch does not mean I do. I can exist without tasting her blood, though I would be much happier if I could indulge myself. But I was not prepared to fight over this matter. However tempting Mademoiselle Rosenburg might be, she was not worth a war with the new Watchers' Council and the army of Slayers it was training.

 

 

Richard was brought to his senses, eventually, and without bloodshed. The Slayer and the witch left St. Louis abruptly, Willow having a glare for everyone but Anita. It still shocks me that those two have developed a friendship. Ma petite is known for her suspicious nature and the fact that Willow spent a night in the company of Mr. Zeeman should have been enough to make Anita hate the witch. But the animosity that everyone expected just is not there. Anita seems to like this girl Willow, and her Slayer friend that came to get her. It's odd to see Anita so lenient with such powerful persons and even more odd to see her enjoy their company.

 

 

She is still annoyed with me, and very angry with Richard. There was much sighing and shaking of her head as she declared both of us to be "pathetic". I think that is a bit harsh. It was perfectly reasonable for any vampire to want a taste of such magic, such power. I honestly cannot understand why Anita was shocked by my request. She must have seen it coming. I expressed so much interest in the little witch during her stay, Anita must have known I would try something.

 

 

Of course, now all opportunity is gone. She left at the side of her friend, travelling to Denver with an escort now because Mr. Giles finally came to the realization that it was not safe to send lambs into the den of monsters. A bit late in his discovery and it makes me wonder what the man was thinking when he sent out his emissaries. He should have known something like this would happen, he should have sent the Slayer escorts at the very beginning. Perhaps he thought too much of the ability of his neo-Watchers to hold their own among dark things such as myself. Or perhaps he thought from the Sunnydale-incident that the monsters of the world would be more cautious before provoking any of his little group.

 

 

Instead, it seems the monsters of the world were just more intrigued.

 

 

I wish them luck, with whatever they try to do in the future. Their actions must command respect, but their ventures of late leaves much to be desired. If they hope to be successful, they must be more cautious. Just because Sunnydale was levelled does not mean that the world has become any less dangerous.

 

 

It can be argued that it just might have become more so.

 

 

I have bigger concerns at the moment. The date of Belle Morte's arrival was approaching and I doubt that Anita is as prepared for it as she thinks she is. There is much turmoil and excitement in the coming days and thoughts of a certain witch and her blood must be pushed aside for the time being.

 

 

However, I am resolved in one thing. Mademoiselle Rosenburg is more than welcome to return to my city, and to bring any friends that she so wishes. It would prove to be interesting, to say the very least. Anita might be uncertain about it, but I believe it would be a wonderful opportunity.

 

 

I would so love to get a tooth into any one of them.

 

 

~*~


End file.
